


Of Kisses And Knights

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Tales Inspired by the Discord Year 1 [31]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Genderfuck, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: In which there is Princess Tony and Knight Steve and they are supposed to stick to the script with one (1) simple cheek kiss.Naturally, they mess this up.Or, an Medieval Re-enactment AU.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Tales Inspired by the Discord Year 1 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1213668
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	Of Kisses And Knights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Soul_and_Perfume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Soul_and_Perfume/gifts).

> For Perf. 
> 
> And I honestly do not know HOW a level of Luigi's mansion 3 inspired this but here you go. Tony and Steve always be roleplaying.

“What do you mean Natasha is missing?” Tony had just taken the screwdriver out of his mouth, still slick with his own saliva as he attempted to understand what Clint had told him, and most importantly why this was his problem.

He just dealt with the backstage stuff, he made sure all the electronics were working which meant the few animatronics they had, the lights, the sounds, and things like that.

It wasn’t his job to keep track of the actors on stage even if he did have a special fondness for Natasha.

“Do I need to use smaller words?” Clint asked like the smartass he was. “Natasha is lost. She’s not where she’s supposed to be and the princess scene is coming up.”

“You’ve thrown on dresses before, so you go be Princess Clint.” Tony said, with a dismissive hand, trying to shoo Clint off as if he was an errant bird sowing seeds of chaos. 

“I’m already Clint, the Archer.” Clint shrugged, as if Tony hadn’t seen his rather atrocious and very far from historical accurate but what people thought was historically accurate costume. Clint had nice arms, and understandably there was an appeal from the adult audience about making sure all his costumes remained sleeveless. “Unlike you, who’s not on stage, and recently came into possession of a mentee.”

“Do not phrase it like that. You’re acting like I spirit kids away backstage and enslave them to provide menial labor.”

“Okay with Peter, he just managed to sneak backstage. Very flexible that kid. I’m surprised Nat didn’t snatch him away.”

“If she wants a mentee, she can find her own.” Tony pouted. Peter had wanted to learn from him, damn it, and the kid was so smart and quick, it wouldn’t take him too long until he knew how to run everything by himself.

He couldn't be more proud. 

Of course being a kid meant he had limited hours he could work but still.

“Okay, I’m not touching that bag of worms.” Clint raised his hands up to show he meant no harm, Steve was always best when dealing with a pouting Tony. “Anyways, go see Jan. You know she’ll have something in your size and besides Steve almost always wins the Princess’ kiss.”

Tony glared. “Is that supposed to mean something?”

“You and Steve will likely have better chemistry. Have you ever read some of our reviews? They complain about Natasha not being a good Princess because she’s not swooning over fair Knight Steve enough.”

“It’s a cheek kiss, is she supposed to be in need of a fainting couch?” Tony rolled his eyes. He knew the rules of the internet, you never looked at the comments which really needed to be extended to the reviews sections of sites when they complained about such bullshit. Honestly, he had thought about getting those comments removed so Natasha didn't have to deal with them because she got the lion share of them. 

“Wrong century, Stark.”

“Fainting couches have the same make as a chaise lounge which was made centuries prior so while the name is more recent, I’m not wrong.” Tony just barely registered the urge to stick his tongue out like a child. He had never been accused of being mature. “Anyways, I’ll go be Princess Tony, you go look for Natasha.”

“Yeah, yeah. Remember to keep it G rated!”

Tony rolled his eyes, no longer listening to Clint as he went to go find Peter. It was a good thing that the kid was on deck today, Tony had assigned him previously to something else but apparently now something was more important.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter said, still awfully formal. He really needed to train the kid out of that habit. “I thought you said I was fine on my own? I didn’t do anything wrong, right?”

“No, kid, you’re fine.” Tony patted his shoulder reassuredly. “I need you to take care of everything during the Princess segment. I’m sure you can do it. I have faith in you.”

“What, why-“

“You’ll do fine!” Tony called back as he walked towards Jan’s makeshift office, he knew all the timing between breaks. The jousting tournament never went on for too long because Steve always came up on top. Thankfully, Steve was a fan favorite so no one really minded that so much.

Steve was really a sweet guy, and he was perfect with kids, and swooned anyone of just about any gender too.

Not to mention how well his face came up on the big screens that Tony controlled, either. If there were a few extra close-ups than necessary, then well, Tony was only doing what the fans wanted.

Tony hadn’t had a chance to speak yet before Jan saw him first and cut him off. “I have a nice red dress that you’ll look lovely in. Steve will like it, too.”

“I have to hear this from Barton and you?”

Jan chuckled. “Afraid so, maybe stop acting like such a pining mess and we’d stop.”

“Yeah, yeah. I didn’t ask for a roasting session on top of my dressing.”

“Free of charge.” Jan’s smile was quite blinding and Tony couldn’t argue when she was helping him get into the outfit. It wasn't too difficult to get into really but timing was of the essence and he appreciated the second set of hands.

After spending so many years together now as friends, there was nothing but platonic intimacy between them, no spark of anything resembling romantic or sexual chemistry.

Tony caught himself in the mirror, the deep red color looked nicely against his tanned skin. The dress was low-cut so it showed off some of his chest but was still conservative about it, the sleeves were three-fourths ending around his forearm since sometimes the Knights got dirty, and any accidental touching on the fabric was a nightmare to get out. The fabric was a velvet like material so it was very soft and it also sparkled, there was a golden sash around his waist making it look smaller but also added a nice complimentary color. The dress flared out towards the bottom, bringing more symmetry to his figure as it ended nearly his ankles and showed off some nice golden flats.

“Good thing you were already wearing nail polish.” Jan stated, though it was chipped in several places because Tony worked with his hands it would do something at least.

She painted on a creamy red lipstick since red was rather universal and it looked good on everyone. She then clipped on little golden flower earrings that were subtle, but probably an extra pop of gold into the outfit that Tony couldn’t say no to.

“If only I had more time, I could do something with that hair.” Jan winced, but carded a hand through in a quick styling session to at least attempt to make it look less frizzled.

It wasn’t Tony’s fault, he got fried on occasion.

Okay, maybe it was but he wasn’t going to throw himself under the bus like that. The announcements were already proclaiming Steve the winner which meant he had to get a move on.

As good as heels made him look, they weren’t ideally for shuffling around on set for.

~

Steve had noticed something was going on since Natasha hadn’t been in the stands with the rest of nobles as the jousting tournament had gone on. He’d said nothing because it wasn’t worth mentioning, sometimes it happened on occasion despite being the Princess, Natasha also helped run the place, delegating tasks when Fury wasn’t here or dealing with disasters.

It really wasn’t a very labor extensive role, but a lot of kids more than adults had liked Nat. Steve was glad he’d been on good terms with Natasha since because he was a knight, if he won the tournament his reward was a cheek kiss.

It would have been really embarrassing to have been on the receiving end of that if it wasn’t someone he knew. So now they were just friends who happened to kiss each other’s cheeks a lot, not so uncommon in some cultures.

Steve had gotten rather used to it surprisingly perhaps because Natasha was just so blasé about it, it seemed silly to get worked up over it.

That said, she usually showed before any Knight was announced the winner.

Still, his faith was well rewarded when the princess finally appeared, Steve had fallen into this habit countless times so he spoke before he could see her all the way. “Princess-Tony?!”

Steve spluttered, his face flushed from confusion but also because Tony looked very cute in a dress. Red and gold really were his colors, and he was just feeling very overwhelmed as he shifted nervously on either foot.

He was glad he was no longer on his horse, or all the nervous energy would haven’t ended well on there.

“Yes?” Tony didn’t look shaken. Then again, Tony always had better stage presence than him to the point that Steve had always wondered why Tony wasn’t on stage. “Don’t you know boys can be princesses, too? My fair sister, Natasha sends her regards and hope you are well, Knight Steven.” Tony curtsied, holding up his dress only a little so he could help make a little bow. “I hope you are not displeased by my appearance? For I am still a princess, and you are still a knight in need of an award for your bravery and skill.”

Steve coughed, probably not great that the mics could pick it up but he had to be able to clear his throat before he could be expected to speak. “No, I would never be displeased with you, my princess.”

He wasn’t supposed to bow, but Steve was falling to his knees before he could think any more of it. Tony was the kind of princess, he would swear fealty to. It was supposed to be a simple exchange of a cheek kiss, brief and chaste and bring to show to a happy ending.

They were changing the script, but Tony’s appearance had already altered how things were supposed to go.

Steve gently grabbed Tony’s hand bringing it towards him, it was calloused on the underside from all the work Tony did backstage, but the backside of it was soft. He pressed his lips against the soft, warm skin there.

He looked up at Tony, who didn’t seem to be as composed as when he first appeared. “Arise, my fair knight.”

Steve rose, his eyes on Tony the entire time. The crowd sounded both louder and quieter than normal but Steve was barely paying any attention to them, only what Tony asked of him instead.

Apparently his attention on Tony had been so very singular that Steve had forgotten he needed to be mindful of his steps around this area because the wood boards were coming up slightly and had yet to be fixed and he stumbled forward.

Tony’s arms reached out to steady him, but clearly he was jostled by his weight and Steve caught himself on Tony’s mouth.

Their lips had ended up clashing together, a bit rougher than expected, but not entirely unpleasant. Not unpleasant enough for them to draw away from each other as was the proper thing to do but rather stay joined together there for a moment.

“Dearest brother, I understand you are quite taken with Knight Steven but there are some things that must stay between married people.” Natasha said, finally making her appearance, coming up between Tony and Steve forcing the two of them to have a more respectful distance between each other.

“I thank you all for coming, and for any worries that you might have about me.” Natasha addressed the crowd. “In truth, I must confess I got held up at Knight training.”

Tony and Steve shared a look wondering how much of that was true, and how much of it was just Natasha thinking on the spot to save their public blunder.

“I shall see you in the tournament, and you must best me to win my brother’s hand in marriage.” Natasha said, meeting Steve’s eyes alone.

“Nothing could keep me from marrying princess Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Of Kisses And Knights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947029) by [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love)


End file.
